Switch
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Sasuke and his twin sister Mayumi look alike. With Mayumi hating dissecting in anatomy and Sasuke horrible at Literature  they've discovered switching places means passing. Will they get caught? Will there be other hurdles because of switching places?
1. Switch

Switch

By: Silverwolf

Itachi shakes his head as he notices his younger siblings. "What are you both up to?" Sasuke looks at his brother, "we are never up to anything." Itachi shakes his head, "you know, if you keep switching places in school you'll eventually be caught. Just because you look alike doesn't mean you should use it to your advantage."

Sasuke looks at his older brother, "it would be no fun if we didn't." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "you need to stop doing her anatomy disections and she needs to stop doing your literature tests. If you need help in something then get it stop switching."

Sasuke looks at his sister, "what you do think?" Mayumi laughs loudly. "I think you're desecting a frong Thursday and I'll do the stupid _Macbeth_ test." Sasuke grins as Itachi waves his hand. The older Uchiha figured the twins would be dealt with when they got caught. They couldn't go through school changing places all the time. It would everntually catch up with them.

Sasuke would have to eventually learn to read a novel on his own and Mayumi would eventually have either fail the disections or do them herself. Until then Itachi wasn't about to become involved in their tangled web. The older Uchiha snatches up his bookbag and heads out of the door. Sasuke and Mayumi eventually leave the house. Both of the pair had a habit of skateboarding to the bus laughs a moment as she jumps her skateboard down the stairs. It doesn't take long for her brother to follow her example.

The pair arrive at the bus stop with Sasuke teasing his sister over her boyish attitude and apepearance. "You weren't complaining about me looking like your brother when you decided you didn't want to read _Macbeth." _

Sasuke laughs, "so it's so boring anyway." Mayumi rolls her eyes, "you've never even opened the book. How would you know if it's boring?" Sasuke makes a face for a moment. "You've read it." Mayumi holds her skateboard as she steps upon the bus. Sasuke follows laughing. Mayumi kicks her brother lightly.

Sasuke flops onto a seat. He stretches out claiming to whole seat leaving Mayumi standing there near him. Sasuke grins as he realizes there aren't anymore seats otherthan the one he's claiming alone. Mayumi glaes at her brother. Sasuke bats his eyeslashes at his sister. Mayumi makes a face and turns away from Sasuke.

Sasuke is swift to leave the bus as it stops down the bock from Konoha High School. Mayumi places her skatboard down and takes off. Sasuke watches her sister steer the board along the wet concrete. He makes a face realizes he's never had the luck of controling a skateboard on drenched sidewalk. Mayumi waves behind her.

Sasuke looks at his sister as she enters into her first class. "Don't forget you're going to my fourth period." Mayumi nods, "and your sixth... because you're going to my anatomy class then." Sasuke nods. The pair trade a shake of hands in promise to each other. Sasuke disappears to his class after tossing a skateboard and jacket in his locker. He knew mayumi would drop her things in her locker second period. He wondered why her teacher allowed Mayumi to keep the skateboard in class until he thought about the teacher. Kakashi didnt care what a student did if no harm came of it.

Sasuke enters his firs period and falls onto a stool. He'd have to sit through another dull lecture on crappy history. That is unless Naruto pulled another prank on th teacher. The last one had gotten him detention for a week but also ended class early. Sasuke was certain that the teacher didn't like the idea of realizes her desk chair was soaked. There was still a few snickers between the students when it was mentioned.

**_A/N: I was bored when I stared this. Just to explain a bit Sasuke and Mayumi are polar body twins... or half-identicial twins. They look quite identical even though they are considered feternal twins. Macbeth by William Shakeseare. Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. Mission Success

Mission Success

By: Silverwolf

Mayumi sits in her brother's literature class reading a book of Greek Myths. As the teacher enters the classroom she covers her book with a cover she borrowed from one of her brother's own. The next hope was that the teacher would not ask any questions about the book. Unfortunately the stories of the _cover_ novel were foreign to her; as Greek Myths were foreign to her twin.

Mayumi may have had her twin's appearance, but her interests were quite the mix between both of her brothers. She could add the fact she'd finished _Macbeth_ the night before and Sasuke never opened the book. The novel hits the desk is the exam is placed down. Mayuni can hear the usualy instructions. Her memory would make short work of the exam. Macbeth was simple using the copy of the novel she owned to compare to the one her twin was assigned.

Because she sat taking Sasuke's exam on _Macbeth _it meant he was sitting her class doing her calculus assignment. That meant she'd have to find out from Sasuke what concept they were on. She really didn't like asking her brother for her assignments, but what else could she do if she was taking his test during class.

Mayumi is swift to pick her book back up after filling in the last question. She's carefully to duplicate Sasuke's handwriting. "are you finished Uchiha?" Mayumi nods and then returns her eyes to the pages of her book. The teacher steps towards the desk to collect the test.

Mayumi sighs in relief as the teacher steps away satisified that the test is complete. She returns to reading happy that she wasn't asked about the book she held. Mayumi gathers her things as the teacher announces that students that have completed their exam are allowed to leave. She is sure to disappear before the tacher can mention if she's completed _Macbeth_. The last thing she need was for the teacher to discover she wasn't her twin.

~[X]~

Sasuke sits in a Calculus class with a frown. His eyes kept going to the furry animal that was Mayumi's backpack. Why'd she have to carry such a childish thing? And for a class period he was stuck with it while she held his backpack. His sister just had to carry something so embarrassing.

The raven teen takes a breath. He had to pass for Mayumi until the end of the period though Sasuke had thoughts of faking ill to leave the room and be rid of the animal that would hang from his shoulder until he met up with Mayumi.

Sasuke makes a face as he's called to the board. He'd have to solve the equation written along it. The last thing Sasuke needed was this . If he missed a step then'd he have to repeat it back to the teacher twice. And his voice was not his twin sister's voice.

The Uchiha makes a face and rises from the desk. He steps to the board with people snickers behind him. Did Mayumi really put up with all this during her classes? Sasuke begins solving the problem on the board after glaring at someone making a comment about Mayumi being confused about being a girl. Sasuke narrows his eyes. Sure he made fun of his sister, but they didn't have that right. He should bust their head open. Sasuke completes the equation with the shreek of a dry erase marker along the board. Everyone covers their ears. Sasuke smirks a moment. It was fair to make them suffer they poked fun at his sister.

The teacher looks at Sasuke. "Very good Mayumi." The teen shrugs and steps back towards the desk in silence. Sasuke shoves everything into the animal pack when he notices the clock. He writes the homwork assignment into a small notebook beforing dropping it and a pencil into a pocket within the _tiger-pack. _

As the bell rings and the class is released into the hall Sasuke rushes towards his locker to find his twin. The pair switch packs with a grin declaring success. Mayumi looks at her brother, "one more time." Sasuke nods lightly and mutters about his sister's pack. Mayumi disappears into the crowd of students before she's noticed by her twin's social circle.


	3. Watching

Watching

By: Silverwolf

_Sakura stands watching from her balcony. She had a view into the Uchiha's yard. She was watching a spar. It was obviously only for fun and the pair seem to be enjoying it. The pair seem to circle each other as much as make moves towards each other. Itachi wraps his hands around the other fighter's ankle only to receive a second kick for the trouble. She watches both of the pair fall. It seems to her Sasuke was definitely winning against his brother. Sakura grins watching the younger of the pair reach his feet before the older one. Even though she noticed Sasuke's hair wasn't standing in the back she was certain it was him. _

Mayumi moves forward. Itachi laughs at her a moment. The girl gives a smirk as she stops Itachi from hitting her. Using the size of her older brother she pulls him to the ground. She hears laughter. Itachi snatches his sister down next to him. Mayumi yells a bit when she can't get free of the hold her brother has on her.

If it had been Sasuke she would've screamed for her father. Fugaku would've had a tantrum at the sight of the twins battling it out roughly, but this was Itachi. Her older brother would've never hurt her. Mayumi struggles against Itachi a bit. The older Uchiha moves to pin his sister to the ground. "Come on you've gotten free before." Mayumi makes a face as Itachi moves a bit. Suddenly a leg throws Itachi backward. Itachi had forgotten Mayumi was not Sasuke. She was actually flexibility wrapped in toned muscle. Mayumi moves to act as if she's going to pin her brother. Itachi pulls Mayumi to the ground.

There's a yelp as Mayumi ends up against the grass. If Itachi had been Sasuke he would've gone after blood as soon as Mayumi was not on her feet, but he lies laughing instead. Mayumi moves to where she's staring at her older brother a moment. The raven teen makes a face as she ends up once again pinned to the ground. Itachi holds her to the grass tickling along her ribs. Mayumi squirms and fights for freedom. Itachi laughs as his sister isn't able to free herself using the same trick as before. Instead Mayumi raises herself slightly. She decides to lick her brother's lip. "Incest is the best; put your brother to the test."

The moment Itachi appears confused Mayumi throws him backward. The sixteen year old soon does herself a small dance of victory. Itachi laughs and watches his sister. Mayumi takes off at a run. She tries to drop her knee against her brother. Instead she ends falling onto the grass with a yelp.

Itachi looks at her as Mayumi ends up placing her head against her brother's chest. Both pant for air. Itachi laughs a moment as his sister _tumbles_ herself to standing. The older Uchiha rises to his feet. "One more time?" Mayumi nods. The spar begins a second time. Once again Mayumi ends up in a hold she cannot break. Even trying to break the hold by making Itachi hold her weight won't break the hold. This time Mayumi resorts to playing hurt. Itachi releases his sister concerned. The younger Uchiha punches her brother square in the stomach.

"You shouldn't fake me hurting you. What if you actually get hurt and I think you're faking it and continue? That could mean serious consequence. And why the heck did you lick me?" Mayumi laughs, "the hell of it. That and I thought you'd be confused. Oh, I'm not serious about the incest thing... it was a joke."

Itachi shakes his head, "that's probably funny if you're not on the receiving end of it." Mayumi shrugs, "thanks for not taking it easy on me, but not _killing_ me in the process." Itachi nods lightly, "I'm not going to be ruthless with my own siblings. I wished Sasuke wouldn't treat you like a toy he can toss around. He's going to hurt you."

Mayumi makes a face, "the last time he picked me up off the ground I kicked him." Itachi frowns when he hears that. Part of him doesn't wish to guess where his younger sister could've kicked her twin even though he has an idea.

Itachi places an arm around Mayumi's shoulder a moment. She looks at her brother after glancing at her watch, " I gotta go If I don't I won't make it to class." Itachi nods as Mayumi hops the fence skateboard in hand. The raven teen starts at a run until she reaches the sidewalk. In that moment the skateboard hits the ground and Mayumi glides away.


	4. Mistaken

Mistaken

By: Silverwolf

Sakura waves as she notices Sasuke walking towards home. She shrugs off the confusion of the younger Uchiha being dressed different and returning moments after she thought she watched him leave with a pair of sandals in his hand and girl's backpack. She was now past her moment of jealousy.

"You were great against Itachi earlier." Sasuke makes a face as if he doesn't know what Sakura is talking about. "Huh?" Sakura makes a face, "you were great sparring against your brother." Sasuke still apears confused.

"He's better. Sakura how'd you see me spar against Itachi?" She gnaws her lip a moment, "from the balcony of my house." Sasuke tilts his head, "today?" Sakura nods. Sasuke makes a face. The younger Uchiha knows he's just now returning home from soccer practice. Was Mayumi sparring with Itachi and Sakura assumed it was him?

"Sakura, I didn't spar with Itachi today. I've been at soccer doing stupid drills." The pink haired girl looks at Sasuke a moment. "Yes you were!" Sasuke shakes his head. "No I've been at soccer. I still have homework to do. I don't have time to argue." Sakura looks at Sasuke dressed in a team uniform. "Then you have a twin." Sasuke smirks a moment and takes a bottle of water from his backpack. "Could the world deal with two of me?" Sakura shoves Sasuke lightly. "Quit joking around. How'd you change so fast?" Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"You know something, believe what you want I've got homework to finish and a shower to take . Later Sakura." Sasuke disappears into his house leaving the girl confused. He didn't have time to debate things with Sakura and he wasn't about to give her something to tell the school gossip about. Mayumi was like a shadow in school; she should stay that way since she's _too school_ to be popular.

Maybe Sasuke should've given her something to have a tantrum over. T_echnically _there was two of him. Sasuke laughs at the thought of telling Sakura that she saw his twin and her become excited at the thought of one of them possibly liking her only to learn that his twin was a girl. His laughs becomes a bit louder. Itachi looks at Sasuke, "are you thinking of tormenting Sakura again?" Sasuke looks at his brother, "is it that obvious?" Itachi nods. Sasuke continues snickering on his way to the bathroom.

~[X]~

Mayumi shoves her feet into a pair of sandals. She's sure to place the thin strap around her heel so that she doesn't lose it while heading home on her skateboard. Mayumi slides her pack over her shoulder. For the moment the tiger didn't hold her school books, only the supplies for her belly dancing class. Something she never allowed her brothers to take her to. It would embarrassing to have them watch her.

Mayumi places her skateboard along the ground and starts out. "Hey Sasuke, did you really think you could just embarrass me and get away with it?" Mayumi turns. "I'm not..." Before she can finish her sentence she's shoved from her skateboard. The girl falls only to take the boy's feet from under him. She goes after her skateboard. Mayumi struggles as another boy grabs her. She hears the sound of the animal pack rip as she struggles against him and a third boy.

Mayumi plants her feet into the chest of the other boy while being held from behind. The boy holding her releases her as he realizes what she did. As she falls to the ground the boy that spoke first grabs her by her hair. Mayumi grinds her teeth together and decides to do something Itachi had once told her not to. Mayumi kicks the boy in the throat with as much force as possible. He hits the ground grasping for air.

The other two boys grab Mayumi from the ground. In the procress her shirt rips. The fact that they were beating a girl hits them. "What the hell!" Mayumi takes their moment of confusion to grab her skateboard. She uses the skateboard as a weapon only to take off at a run as the boys hit the ground.

Mayumi slips into a store in tears. She gains attention in the store as she asks for a plastic bag to hold her torn open pack. Several people ask her what happened. Mayumi ignores them as she dials her phone. She tries to hush her sobs as she hears Itachi's voice. She can hear her twin in the background as she realizes her brothers are coming to get her.


	5. Subtle Charms

Subtle Charms

By: Silverwolf

A blonde steps next to Mayumi. Cobalt eyes take a look at the troubled female. Naruto places his jacket around her. The torn backpack ends up in a plastic bag. Unlike the people staring Naruto decides not to speak but watches her place her arms in the jacket. Slowly a thumb wipes at Mayumi's tears lightly.

"You know who beat you up" The teen watches her shake her head. "Someone's coming to get me." Naruto nods lightly. "Then I'll stay with you." Mayumi nods. Naruto remains watching for anyone that could be adding to the girl's distress.

Mayumi smirks lightly and kisses Naruto on the cheek. "Thank you." The blodne grins a moment, "I'm Naruto Uxumaki." He recieves a smiles in return, "Mayumi Uch... you could just call me Mayumi."

Naruto nods lightly. He feels another light kiss on the cheek. "My brothers are here. I have to go." The blodne nods lightly. "Thank you Naruto." She receives a nod in reply. There's a soft sigh as his companion disappears towards her brothers. Naruto doesn't eatch her go. The blonde returns to his plans for the day.

Sasuke places his arms around his twin. "Itachi's going to take you home. I'm going to beat the crap out of someone." Mayumi looks at Sasuke, "he said you embarrassed him. There were two others with him." Sasuke nods, "I know who it is. No one gets away with beating on my sister."

Itachi looks at the plastic Mayumi's hand. "They destroyed your backpack?" She nods and hides against her older brother. It doesn't take long for Itachi to notice his sister is wrapped in Naruto's jacket. Sasuke looks at his sister. "That's not your jacket."  
Mayumi shakes her head. "No, it came from..." "It's Naruto's jacket. He's the only idiot that appears in that color." Mayumi shoves her brother. "He's really sweet. There reason I have his jacket is because they ore my shirt." Sauke looks at Itachi, "I'll be home later. I'm going to kill them. They won't have the chance to place their hands on my sister again."

"Sasuke, she's my sister also, but killing them won't solve anything." Sasuke looks at Itachi. "When I get home they won't dare mistake Mayumi for me again." Itachi looks at Sasuke a moment before taking Mayumi with him. Sasuke looks at his twin. "I'll give the idiot back his jacket later." Mayumi glars at her brother, "he's not an idiot. If anything you're the idiot. How can you act like it's all their fault? What did oyu do the him anyway?"

Sasuke looks at Itachi and then his siter. "He's on my soccer team. He thinks he's a star. It's not my fault I play better than he does. Besides I have to even practice at home."

Mayumi looks at Sasuke. "You'd better win." Sasuke places his hand against Mayumi's briefly. "I'm never going to let someone get away with abusing you. I've never treated you like you're made of glass, but that doesn't mean I'm going to deberately harm you, Mayumi."

Sasuke watches his twin nod lightly. Mayumi slides into the car as Itachi opens the door. Sasuke steps down the street with a pair of steel toed boots hitting the pavement with each step. "Itachi, take care of her." The older Uchiha nods lightly.


	6. Out of Anger

Out of Anger

By: Silverwolf

Naruto sits bored at his desk. He hadn't seen the girl from the supermarket, but it was a large schoo. He was still intrigued by her.

Sasuke steps towards the blonde almost silently. "I decided I'd rather return your tacky jacket instead of toss it. Though it should be in the trash." Naruto glares at asuke as he takes the jacket. The jacket itself around the blodne while he and Sasuke excahnge more insults. Sasuke leaves the classroom for his own. He was happy to have a different class this period.

Naruto sits unsure of how Sasuke could be returning his jacket when he could've sworn he'd offered it to a crying female. The blonde shoves his hand in his pockets. He finds a piece of paper he could swear wasn't in his jacket before. Naruto pulls the paper from he pocket and unfolds it. _Thank you for being concerned. It was sweet ~Mayumi._

The message told naruto he hasn't imagined the girl and left his jacket somewhere the Uchiha could've gotten it from. So how did he get it? The blonde siste scribbling possiblities on a sheet of paper as Shikamaru enters the room. The other teen watches and peeps over Naruto's shoulder. "What are you writing?" Naruto continues writing.

"I'm trying to figure out how Sasuke could return my jacket when I swear I let a girl borrow it." Shikamaru tilts his head a moment before starting to cross off the ridculus ideas from Naruto's list. The pony-tailed teen shrugs.

"How about a simple one She's related to Sasuke." Naruto looks at Shikamaru with narrowed cobalt eyes. "Sasuke would've said something, wouldn't he?" Shikamaru makes a face.

"Come on, think about it. Sasuke didn't ven admit to having abrother until everyone saw him in front of the school one day." Naruto makes aface and then shrugs, "point taken."

~[X]~

Mayumi sits in the school cafeteria with a pair of earbuds. She knew Sasuke never showed up for lunch, but that didn't much mean she couldn't take advantage of the situation. Mayumi removes a silver charm bracelet and tucks it into her pocket. She'd left her books in her locker. Besides she and Sasuke had both created a second school ID for when they switched places. She'd just use that.

There was no reason for Sasuke to insult Naruto for the past three days. Unhappy with her twin Mayumi was seeking vengance in her own way. She waited for the table to fill with anoying girls. It wasn't like Mayumi had a lunch period anyway.

Once the table is filled she searches through her playlist. This time Sasuke would not get away with tearing into her feelings. The Uchiha decides to make sure the whole table can hear when she starts reciting the lyrics pounding into her ears. She was happy to know her twin had a fascination with the song.

_You, you're hotter than a cherry on a cigarette  
Bet every dollar mom's a model but you're better yet_  
_Just 21 out on the run and turning every head_  
_Your body's built just like a weapon and you're using it_

_But the devil can hear you when you say_

_C'mon and get up (Get up)_  
_Move your body, use your body_  
_Lose Control_

_Rub it right up (Back up)_  
_Against my body_  
_Take my body; make it yours (So get up)_  
_We're gonna light this room on fire_  
_Yeah you and I will burn it up tonight (So get up)_  
_The two of us are gonna fuel this fire_  
_No way in hell we're slowing down tonight_

_And just for fun we take your tongue and run it over my lip_  
_You gotta love the way she does it for the hell of it_  
_We're in positions that most people only say they know_  
_You've got your hand right on a landmine ready to blow_

_But the devil can hear you when you say_

_C'mon and get up (Get up)_  
_Move your body, use your body_  
_Lose Control_

_Rub it right up (Back up)_  
_Against my body_  
_Take my body; make it yours (So get up)_  
_We're gonna light this room on fire_  
_Yeah you and I will burn it up tonight (So get up)_  
_The two of us are gonna fuel this fire_  
_No way in hell we're slowing down tonight_

_You want me tapping on your back door_  
_You've got me tapping on your back door, baby_  
_I've got you acting like you want more_  
_Now that I'm tapping on your back door, baby_

_But the devil can hear you when you say_

_C'mon and get up (Get up)_  
_Move your body, use your body_  
_Lose Control_

_Rub it right up (Back up)_  
_Against my body_  
_Take my body; make it yours (So get up)_  
_We're gonna light this room on fire_  
_Yeah you and I will burn it up tonight (So get up)_  
_The two of us are gonna fuel this fire_  
_No way in hell we're slowing down tonight_

Mayumi watches as several other girls also stare towards the table. Apparently the song was perfect for attracting attention. After the performance Mayumi disappears from the cafeteria. She stops y her locker to collect her new backpack. A blonde fox now hangs over her shoulder. She places the charm bracelet back around her wrist and heads towards her usual hang out, JROTC. The teacher for her computer class knew Mayumi wasn't absent. She's also released the teen with a pass since Mayumi was half a week ahead in assignments.

If anything what she had done would eventually make its way back to her twin. How would Sasuke retaliate?

**_A/N: The song is Move Your Body by My Darkest Days. Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	7. Retaliation

Retaliation

By: Silverwolf

.Sasuke really couldn't understand why every female he walked around was whispering about him of trying to climb in his lap. Sasuke makes a face as he hears pieces of their conversation. As he listens he seems confused. What exactly happned in the school cafeteria?

Sasuke snatched Naruto to the side of the hall. The blonde doesn't appear happy to see the raventeen. "You know anything about the cafeteria?" Naruto laughs and bgins to tell Sasuke the story he heard. The blonde's story includes the lyrics to a song Sasuke knew well and a busy-bodied performance.

Naruto looks at Sasuke, "there a reason you don't remember all that?" Sasuke releases Naruto's jacket. He had to find Mayumi. His twin was the only one who could put on that kind of show. He knew she was angry, but she didn't have to resort to such nderhanded method.

~~[X]~

Sasuke digs through his locker after fifth period. He does think about his hair lying flat ater swim. As he finds a sweat jacket in his locker with a rabbit decorating it he grins. He'd pay Mayumi back in a way she'd never expect.

A few lockers down Naruto stands chancing books for his classes. Sasuke slides on the jacket leaving his backpack in his hand. He steps near Naruto tapping the blonde on the shoulder. Though the bruising under Sasuke's eye was still a bit darker than his twin's own he doubts the blonde would notice.

As Naruto acknowledges the person that tapped him Sasuke moves forward. Before he can think about it his lips meet the blonde's own. As every gossip in school notices the kiss Sasuke disappears down the hall.

He disappears in his class after throwing the jacket to his sister. She doesn't say anything to Sasuke. The raven male grins as Mayumi puts he jacket on. Sasuke watches her go into her class. He was sure her classmates knew about the kiss.

Sasuke turms his attention towards the door as Naruto enters the room. A bluch is still across his cheeks as he sits in his desk. Sasuke, however; was just thankful for the mouthwash in his backpack. He'd leave Naruto dreaming about Mayumi for now. It was funny to the Uchiha anyway.


	8. Twins Fight

Twins Fight

By: Silverwolf

Mayumi didn't understand the rumors of her kissing Naruto. There was only one explanation. It meant that her twin kissed Naruto. Part of her wanted to kill her twin for starting the rumors by kissing the blonde and part of her wanted to know why Sasuke would kiss Naruto in the first place.

She doesn't wait for her brother's social circle to move away' "What did you do" Sasuke stares at his sister. "What are you talking about You're the one that had to put on a show in the school cafeteria." Mayumi stares at his twin.

"You insulted my crush, threw away my backpack tiger, and got me beat up; I was angry." Sasuke looks at his sister as the rest of his school mates gathe. T looked as if Sasuke was about to fight with a copy of himself.

"Mayumi, it wasn't supposed to be this way." The girl is almost in tears as her brother becomes louder. Unlike her twin Mayumi wasn't able to witshtand someone yelling at her for long.

Sasuke takes his thumb ans wipes away his twin's tears. "Mayumi, I'm sorry. I know I do things tyat drive you crazy." Sasuke looks at everyone watching

"What the hell are you all looking at? Her name is Mayumi. We're twins." Sasuke narrows his eyes into a glare as they all stare at his sister.

Mayumi looks at Sasuke. The raven male pushes his twin towards Naruto. "She likes you stupid." Sasuke walks away until his twin follows him. Mayumi curls up against her brother as she walks with him.

"What did he say?" Mayumi makes a face, "he's confused about me, but I think he likes me back." Sasuke gives his sister a noogie. "Good, because if he'd turned you down I'd have killed him." Mayumi playfully poked Sasuke in the ribs. The Uchiha makes a sound almost like the chirp of a fox. She laughs until Sasuke snatches her up throwing her over his shoulder. Mayumi squeals and laughs as her brother carries her down the hall.

Naruto yells at Sasuke over him carrying his sister. Mayumi smirks as she hears naruto yelling at her twin. The blonde looks at Sasuke, "put her down." Sasuke looks at Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto narrows his eyes. Onyx meet cobalt as both males glare at each other. Sasuke narrows his eyes a bit farther. Naruto grins widely as Mayumi snickers. "Because she may be your twin, but I won't allow someone to carry my girlfriend around like that."

Sasuke looks at the blonde; he puts Mayumi on her feet. She goes to Naruto with wide eyes. "You mean it?" The blonde nods and places an arm around Mayumi.

Sasuke continues to glance at naruto. "If you make her cry Uzumaki I'll kill you." Naruto pulls Sasuke's sister closer. "I'll have you know you made her cry. Your twin or not you should pay for that."

Mayumi pokes her tongue out at Sasuke. The Uchiha rolls his eyes. Sasuke looks at Mayumi. "Dad's going to love this." Mayumi sighs.

"That's won't make me give him up. Besides my big brother knows all ready." Sasuke looks at his sister and makes a pouting face. "How oculd you consult Itachi before consulting your _other half_?" Mayumi doesn't say a word as she pulls naruto along with her to stand next to Sasuke.

"As the same as we are it's time we prove we're different also." Sasuke drapes an arm around Mayumi's shoulder with Naruto still having an arm around her waist. The trio disappear with everyone watching.


End file.
